The Mirror
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: What happens when Raven's mirror that holds her emotions breaks? Read to find out! BBXRae, slight RobXStar, and CyBee. Warning: There WILL be fluff. And lots of it!-S
1. Prologue: The Mirror

**A Broken Mirror ****  
**

**If you like this fanfiction, I will continue it. So if you do like it, hit the like button down below and wright a review! Flames are welcome. Pairings: BBRae, RobStar, CyBee (And yes, there will be fluff. So much fluff in fact, that you will be yelling: "Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!" XD)**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did own Teen Titans, you would have seen ALOT of BBRae, and….. no one would have watched it. XD On with the story!**

The empath stirred in her bed. She sleepily and slowly opened one eye to stare up at her clock. It read: 7:05. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed and pulled a dark blue sweatshirt over her head. It was to cold out to put her normal black leotard and cloak on.

Just as she was about to leave to go make a cup of her favorite herbal tea, she noticed something glowing on her dresser. It was the mirror that opened the portal to her mind. She picked it up almost hesitantly, noticing a crack that covered almost the whole mirror.

The mirror glowed brighter as she picked it up. As the girl stared at it, two glowing red eyes appeared in the glass of the mirror. The mirror started to shake violently in her hand until she dropped it on the floor.

Then it stopped.

A bright flash of colors poured out of the mirror and jumped into the young empath. A rush of emotion swirled in her mind as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

Yeah, Yeah, I know short prologue. Well, DEAL WIF' IT! XD I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER 1 LATER!

squirrelstorm123


	2. Chapter 1: Pink

A/N: Yay! Chapter One! I had already written this once but forgot to save it so… YAY! Hope you guys and gals enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did….. No one would watch it!

Beast Boy sighed as he lost to Cyborg at video games for the umpteenth time that morning. His mind had been wandering that morning so he hadn't really been paying that much attention to the game anyway. He couldn't get his mind off a certain empath…

Apparently Beast Boy had been staring at nothing for a **VERY** long time because Cyborg had started to laugh. At him.

"Dude! You thinking about Rae? Again?" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy turned to him with a flustered look while a blush crept across his face.

"So what if I was? Im just worried about her thats all! She hasn't gotten out of bed yet and Im worried! She's usually the first one up!" Beast Boy bit his cheeks trying to hold his blush from getting any stronger as Cyborg continued to laugh harder.

"Dude! Not cool! Its just worries me that we havent seen her all mor-" Beast Boy was cut off by a giggle. A giggle that was very familiar to Beast Boy. And Beast Boy knew who exactly who it had come from. The changeling whipped his head around and stared at the pink-cloaked figure standing in the hallway entrance with at big,goofy, and toothy grin. It was Happy.

"BB! CY! Im so sos so so so so happy to see you! I missed you sooooooo much!" Happy smiled. Beast Boy ran up and engulfed Happy into a bone-crushing hug.

"How'd you get here?" Beast Boy chirped, "I mean, like how'd you get out of the mirror and into the real world with out Raven catching you?"

Happy giggled," We hopped out of the mirror and into Raven, and well, kinda took over her body," she giggled again," Theres a new emotion that really really really **REALLY** wants to meet you," Happy sighed drifting off into the world that was her thoughts and mumbled a comment hardly loud enough for both of the boys to hear,"She was created after you and Cy left Nevermore. Me and the rest of the emotions kinda created her on accident, but BB had a big part in it, too…." Happy sighed an almost lovesick sigh, that was only recognized by Cyborg, and his knowing laughter. He laughed so hard he fell to the floor holding his stomach trying to catch his breath.

_"__I must have missed a joke or something_…." thought Beast Boy. Before he could ask what he missed, Robin and Starfire ran into the room with a flurry of messy hair and pajamas holding a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher.

"Is something of the wrong?" squeaked Starfire nervously looking around franticly, not noticing Beast Boy and Happy at the hallway entrance.

"Yeah! I thought i heard Raven-" both Robin and Starfire stopped dead in their tracks, dropping the fire extinguisher and the first aid kit on the floor with dumbfounded faces.

"I-Is R-Raven l-l-laughing?" Robin stared at the sight.

"And wearing the pink?" Starfire gushed merrily, happy to see her friend wearing such a girly color.

Robin chuckled thinking he had lost his mind," And better yet, HUGGING BEAST BOY?!" Robin laughed again," Someone pinch me! I think I'm still asleep!"

Happy giggled at the two, " Hey Rob! Hey Star! Your awake, trust me. But,Im not exactly Raven. Im one of her emotions. My name is Happy."

Yep! Done! Left it off at a cliffhanger! hehehehehehehe… Hope you guys and gals liked it!

Flames welcome. Please review. I would really appreciate the input!

- SquirrelandNight123 (squirrelstorm123)


	3. Chapter 2: Orange

**A/N: IM SOOOOO HAPPY! I have 3 new followers and I've gotten a few reviews! If you are one of my followers, keep reading! I will keep updating but maybe not for a while since school is starting up and ill be on vacation for a few days. Please enjoy what Ive uploaded. Please keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did… no one would watch it! XD On with the story!**

"B-But how?! How did you- WAIT! I didn't know Raven can **do** happy!," Robin exclaimed.

"Me and the other emotions hoped out of the mirror that Raven keeps us in, and took over her body so we could spend time with BB! Oh, and you guys, too," Happy giggled at her mistake, but suddenly frowned,"_Awwwwwwww_," she whined," I have to go now. Its another emotions turn to take over Raven."

Happy turned and walked to the middle of the room, but not without giving Beast Boy a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek, and put her fingers to her temples."Azarath," she started to levitate,"Metrion," her eyes started to glow,"**ZINTHOS**!" Happy was engulfed by a bright light as she fell to the floor.

The new emotion stirred on the ground and slowly lifted her head up. She turned her head towards Beast Boy and opened her eyes," Hey, BB. How ya-*burp*- doin'?"

It was Lazy. The orange-cloaked emotion groggily stood up and put an arm around Beast Boys neck,"Missed you dude! Hey! I got an idea!"

Beast Boy raised a questioning brow in response.

" How about me-*yawn*- and you play some video games?" Lazy asked with a half-lidded gaze.

"Sure! Ive always wanted to play video games with_ Raven_, but she never wants to play with _me_," his pointed ears lowered as he picked up both controllers. He handed one to Lazy and hit the start button on his.

"Dude. One thing I know about Rae: She's always wanting to play video games with you," she pointed a finger at Beast Boy, " but she doesn't know how. She's always thinking you'd laugh at her for it," She plopped down on the pink sofa and scooted up next to Beast Boy and started tapping random buttons on her controller, now starting to win at the racing game they were playing. She grinned," But I know how to play video games," she gave a sideways glance at Beast Boy," and, I just happen to rock at it!" she said as the screen started to shout," GAME OVER! PLAYER TWO WINS!"

Beast Boy looked at Lazy with a VERY shocked face. Then he smiled," You wanna play again before you have to leave and its the next emotion's turn? "

Woop Woop! *blows party whistle* I got chapter two done! YAY! Hope you enjoyed because I wont be updating till later this week. Please review, follow, and favorite! Flames are welcome.

Bye Guys and gals!

-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)


	4. Chapter 3: Grey

**A/N: IM BACK FROM MY TRIP! YAY! CHAPTER 3! Hope you guys and gals like the new chapter!**

**Discclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did... no one would have watched it! XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

-

As Beast Boy and Lazy finished another round of video games, the time neared for her to leave and for the next emotion to take over.

The screen flashed, "GAME OVER! Player two wins again!" Lazy smiled and laughed at the pouting changeling that was sitting next to her on the pink sofa.

"Awww! Is BB upset I beat him again?" Lazy asked.

She yawned and mumbled,"Dude. I gotta go. It's the next emotions turn. I had fun-*yawn*- with you. I'll miss you BB," she hugged him with one arm and made her way to the middle of the room and started her chant again.

"Azerath," she started to levitate," Metrion," her eyes started to glow,"ZINTHOS!" a bright light engulfed yet another emotion, sending her to the floor, again.

The new emotion was cloaked in grey.  
She whimpered as she stirred on the floor.

"Timid? You ok?" asked a very worried Beast Boy. He gently placed a hand on her arm. She quickly sat up as she felt his gloved hand on her skin. A light, pink blush spread across her face," Oh. I'm so so so sorry Beast Boy..." Timid said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Shhh... It's ok,Timid. You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry." Beast Boy remembered he had to very gentle with Timid, because he didn't want to hear her apologize again or cry. He really didn't want to see her cry.

He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. Beast Boy put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her up.

"I missed you, Beast Boy. It's ok if you didn't miss me though..." She trailed off with a sad look on her face.

" Of course I missed you. Don't be sad, Timid. You want me to make you some herbal tea?" he asked calmly.

Timid gave him a shy smile and nodded her head in response. Beast Boy walked to the kitchen and prepared some tea while Timid sat down on the far side of the couch. Robin and Starfire were snuggled up on the other side of it, holding each others hands and giving each other lovesick smiles, not noticing anything going on around them,as if they were lost in another world. Cyborg, being the sneaky ninja that he is, was taking pictures of the couple, probably for blackmail.

Beast Boy walked up to Timid holding a cup of tea and handed it to her. She reached out and gently took it from his hand. They both blushed heavily when their hands touched accidentally. Timid sipped her tea as Beast Boy sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she whispered,"Did you want to try some?" she held out her cup.

"Sure. I'll try some," he took the cup from her hands, only to blush again when their hands touched for the second time that day. He put the cup to his mouth and sipped at the tea. The bittersweet, hot liquid burned in his stomach, sending chills up his spine.

"I kinda like it. Not my favorite drink in the world, but I like it!" Beast Boy handed the cup back to Timid," So... I heard there's a new emotion that wanted to meet me?"

A/N: Yay! Done! Cliff Hanga! Hope you guys and gals liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been on vacation. Remember to review,favorite, and follow! If you like it, subscribe to this story! Check out the other stories on my profile page! Some are written by me and some by my dearest friend, Nightblaze123! By guys and gals! XD


	5. Chapter 4: Yellow

**PLEASE READ! A/N: Sorry Its taken me so long to update. I was on vacation for a couple of days. Sorry If I kept you guys and gals waiting TOO long. XD ****Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews, so keep 'um coming! So….. Here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, no one would have watched it. XD On with the story!**

**—**

Timid stared at the floor and shuffled her feet,"I know you'll like the new emotion WAY more than me," she looked up at Beast Boy," You'll like her more than any of the emotions. Even Happy."

_Even more than Happy?_ Beast Boy thought.

"Is that all you can tell me about her?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Timid nodded her head,"Its all I'm allowed to say. She wanted you to guess what emotion she is when you meet her. Although, when you DO meet her, I think it will be WAY easy to guess what emotion she is," Timid shyly giggled then frowned," Its the next emotions turn."

Timid gave Beast Boy a hug and walked to the middle of the room," Bye, Beast Boy…"

She started her chant,"Azerath,"she whispered quietly as she started to float,"Metrion," her eyes started to glow,"**ZINTHOS**!"

A bright light engulfed her and threw her body to the cold ground. A yellow cloaked Raven quickly shot up off the ground and looked around. She pressed her glasses farther up onto her nose,"Hello, Beast Boy. Genki desu ka?" Knowledge asked.

"Uhhh… Translation please," Beast Boy pleaded.

Knowledge laughed. She pressed her glasses up farther on her nose again as she said in a matter-of-factly tone," Genki desu ka. It means how are you in Japanese. I thought it might confuse you, so thats why I asked it," Knowledge laughed at Beast Boy's confused face.

"Oh. Wait! If you knew it would confuse me, then why did you ask me it?!" Beast Boy asked, even more confused than before.

''Because. You're funny when you're confused. It makes me laugh." Knowledge stated, still giggling.

Beast Boy frowned,"So… Why did this new emotion what to come see me so badly?"

"Beast Boy. You are THE most OBLIVIOUS person I have ever met. Sereously, Beast Boy. A 1st grader could figure THAT out. You're just too dense," she said as she face palmed. Knowledge started to float and picked up a book.

He shrugged of her insults and asked," So… Why did you want to come see me?" He plopped down on the arm of the couch next to Knowledge.

She pulled the book down from her face just to where you could see her violet eyes,"Because," she quickly pulled the book back up in front of her face, trying to hide a slight blush that had crossed her face.

"Because is not a good answer from one so wise,' he leaned forward so his face was hovering over the book she was 'reading',"You can tell me," he gave her a big, goofy grin. Knowledge just buried her nose farther into her book.

He leaned in far enough to where Knowledge could feel his hot breath on her face," Oh come on. Please?" he asked with big,pleading eyes.

A mumbled noise answered her response.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I might…." she trailed of and mumbled to herself. Beast Boy gave her a stern look.

"Fine! I said I like hanging out with you!" she hid in the hood of her yellow cloak.

"Is that it? Ha!" Beast Boy draped an arm around her shoulders," So, apparently the smart likes to hang out with the stupid," he laughed again,"So does this mean Raven likes to hang out with me, too?"

Knowledge nodded,"Yeah," she turned to face him,"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's green eyes locked with her big violet ones,"Yea, Knowledge?"

"You're not stupid," she poked her face back into her book.

Beast Boy chuckled and sat back down on the couch next to Knowledge, but leaving his arm around her shoulders.

**—**

**A/N: YAY! DONE! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Ill try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Im so happy you guys are enjoying this story! Bye for now guys and gals! Check out the other stories on my profile page! Don't forget to review, favorite,and follow!**


	6. Chapter 5: Green

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter because….. IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE SECOND TO LAST ONE! I might do another chapter, and maybe an epilogue if some of you guys want it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! Be sure to check out my new fanfiction called 'The Tattered Bow' . You can find it on my profile page. Its for all the Hey Arnold! fans. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, no one would have watched it, and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions for it. XD On with the story!**

"So does this mean Raven can speak Japanese, too?" asked a half giggling Beast Boy.

Knowledge nodded her head and pushed her glasses back onto her nose,"Yeah."

"Well, how come she never uses it?"

"She does. Just when she's angry…" Beast Boy laughed at this.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM:**

"Is BB really that oblivious?"

"I don't know, Bumble Bee. A three-year old could guess the new emotion is Love."

"Well, to me it sounds more like Lust."

"No. Its Love."

"Lust."

"Love."

"Lust."

"Love."

"Love."

"Lust."

"HA! Gotcha Sparky!"

Cyborg shook his head and face palmed at his stupidity. Tricked by his girlfriend. _Again._

**BACK TO KNOWLEDGE AND BEAST BOY:**

"You know Cyborg and Bumble Bee are eaves-dropping on us right?"

The clanging of metal and buzzing of wings could be heard drifting away quickly down the hallway, as the two partners in crime made their escape. Some _very_ loud yelling was heard ,too.

"Yeah," Knowledge replied, poking her nose back into her book. She stared at for a while before turning to Beast Boy with a sad smile.

"Time to leave?" Knowledge nodded in response and waved goodbye as she got up from the couch. She walked to the middle of the room with a gloomy look.

"Are you sad you have to leave?"

"_Cosmically_," she shrugged her shoulders and started to chant,"Azerath," she started to float,"Metrion," her eyes started to glow," ZINTHOS!" Raven's _body _was once again engulfed into a swarm of bright light and thrown onto the ground.

A green-cloaked teenage girl lay in the middle of the floor. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Bravery?"

"The one and only!" she walked over and gave him a slap on the back.

"Great to see you,Bravery.." he moaned while rubbing his now **very** sore back.

"Now, Im only going to be here for a short time because the new emotion is getting really anxious to see you,"she sighed,"OH! And Raven is trying to escape Nevermore."

"Oh. So how long do you have?" he asked.

"About 15 minutes. Do you want to go spar for a while?"

The green changeling nodded his head as they made there way for the Titans' gym.

**IN NEVERMORE:**

Raven walked through the Forbiden door cautiously. Anger had told her that their was a new emotion in Nevermore.

As she walked through, she was engulfed in a bright light and stepped out on the other side.

_'__That was weird'_

Raven looked around to examine her new surroundings. Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates and her breath caught in her throat. She had never thought something so girly could **ever **be in her head.

Happy's realm was girly, but not half as girly as this.

**(A/N: I am a tomboy, so I don't know how girly and fluffy one person can get, so I'm trying my best here.)**

The clouds were all shaped like hearts and the grass was pink. **REALLY** pink. But thats not what disturbed her the most.

What disturbed her was…..

—

**A/N: HAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned to see what haunts Raven's mind…..**

**Anyway, review favorite and follow!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


End file.
